


Lilies

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Elfman knew how he felt, and what he wanted. He just didn't know how to put it into words, or practice, surprised when its Freed that gives him the answer he needs.That Lilies, and a chance that was all that he needed.





	Lilies

 

   Elfman would be the first one to admit that he was more comfortable fighting and talking about manly things than facing up to anything remotely to do with romance, even if he was one of the soft heart individuals in the guild and could be reduced to tears at a moment’s notice. To be fair, it had never been much of a problem before, as he had never really taken much notice of the girls in the guild, more interested in growing stronger and protecting his sisters from any unwanted attention. Not that either of them particularly needed his protection, or even appreciated it half the time if the scoldings were anything to go by, although that was usually negated by a hug or a kiss to the cheek – there way of thanking him without trying to encourage him.

 That had begun to change after Tenroujima though…

   When he had partnered with Evergreen, he had thought that it was going to be a one-time thing, and to be honest right up until the moment, everything had gone to hell he had been unable to believe that she was willing to partner him. In fact, to this day he still didn’t fully understand why she had wanted to be his partner, and he hadn’t found the courage to ask. That was a minor concern though in comparison to the shift that had come about because of the S-class trial, the change in the air between them, and the new weight to their words whenever they spoke. He had tried to fight it, they both had. After all, they were both very different people, and they had their own teams and their own way of doing things, and yet without fail, they had found themselves gravitating towards one another more and more, even if they did spend most of their time bickering and trading insults when they did so.

   Which had led him to his current predicament - how to tell her that he liked her, as more than a partner, and as far more than a friend. Groaning he buried his head in his hands for a moment, before lifting his head to peer across at the source of his confusion who was currently sat with the rest of the Raijinshuu and laughing at something Bickslow had said, and he found himself getting distracted by the sight. It was rare to see her laughing and smiling so freely, and he felt a spark of jealousy at the thought that someone else could get that reaction from her, lowering his hands and wincing as he gripped the bar hard enough to make it creak.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell her?_

   They worked well together when things came to a head, but the rest of their interactions were mired with insults and bickering, even though they had always been underlain with gentle teasing. Yet they had both vehemently denied being a married couple, or even being more than friends when the others had tried to tease them. But now that he wanted that to change, and he had no idea how to go about it. He was tempted to ask Mira or Lisanna for advice, but he knew that their squeals of delight would be heard miles away. Besides deep down he wanted to do this on his own, he wanted to win her with his own words. He just wished that he knew what to say…

“She likes lilies,” the sudden voice made him jump, and he bit back a rather unmanly yelp as he turned to discover that Freed and come up to him while he was distracted. For a moment he struggled to catch up with the fact that the Rune mage was there and staring at him with a worryingly knowing expression, but then his mind seized on what the smaller man had just said.

“Lilies?”

“If you’re thinking of doing what I think you are, then you need flowers,” Freed explained with a small quirk of his lip. Seemingly unaware of the fact that he had just bulldozed straight through Elfman’s thoughts, and the Takeover mage could only gape at him for a moment, barely noticing as Mira set a drink down in front of each of them. _He knows…_ He had thought that he had been subtle, but it was clear from the glint in the turquoise eyes that Freed really did know what he was planning, and he swallowed nervously, glancing across at Evergreen for a moment before turning back to the Rune Mage.

“I…do you think she’ll accept?” Elfman couldn’t believe that he was having his discussion with Freed of all people, and he could feel himself colouring slightly, but he knew that no one knew Evergreen better than her teammates. And as cowardly as it might be, he would rather know in advance if he had absolutely no chance of winning her over, even if would be crushing to hear.

“I don’t know,” Freed admitted quietly, and Elfman felt his spirits beginning to sink before the Rune Mage continued with a soft chuckle. “Half the time even we don’t know what’s going on in her head. But she does see you as more than a friend. I just don’t know how much more.” Elfman felt hope blazing his chest even though he didn’t have a concrete answer, and he straightened in his seat with a determined nod.

_Lilies, and a chance that was all that he needed._

**

    It was not that easy he discovered as he paced backwards and forwards in front of the guild, a bouquet of flowers cradled in his hands. It had taken him a couple of hours to find the perfect one, and in that time his nerves had reached their zenith, and every time he tried to take a step towards the guild he found himself being paralysed by them. _Why? Why is this so hard?_ He thought angrily, hands tightening and he let out a startled yelp as the paper of the bouquet protested the movement, hastily loosening his hold on them before he could damage them and forcing himself to take a deep breath. ‘ _She sees you as more than a friend’,_ Freed’s words echoed in his ears, and he took another deep breath before drawing himself up to his full height, and adopting an expression of grim determination. _I can do this…_

   Of course, nothing could go that easily. His intention of asking her for a private word going out of the window the moment he stepped into the guild, literally colliding with her, and it was only a desperate grab that stopped her from falling to the floor. As soon as she recovered her balance she had yanked herself free of his grip, hands dropping to her hips as she glared up at him, glasses flashing as she snapped at him.

“Watch where you are going you, big oaf!”

    His mind was full of white noise, and whatever words he had come up with disappeared as he stared wide-eyed at her and she clicked her tongue in annoyance. Realising that she was about to about to launch into another tirade, he thrust the bouquet at her, barely aware of the surprise that flickered across her face as she accepted them as he blurted out frantically.

“Ever…I love you!” It came out far louder than he had ever intended it to, and he could feel himself turning bright red as silence washed over the guild, making the squeals from his sisters in the background even more embarrassing. _What have I done?_ His heart was pounding, and he began to turn away, half-formed thoughts of fleeing and living in a cave until this blew over flooding his mind, but he had barely taken half a step when her hand snaked out to grasp his elbow.

“Wait…”

“Ever?” Her expression was completely unreadable, the bouquet clasped against her chest as she stared at his chest and his stomach churned unpleasantly and yet he didn’t dare speak. They stood like that for a few more minutes, before suddenly she moved, far faster than he could dodge and he flinched as her hand rose, half expecting a slap. Instead, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked his head down, so that they were looking one another in the eye and before he could let out any more than a startled ‘oomph’ her lips were against his, and his mind went completely blank. His eyes were like saucers when she released him, smirking up at him even as she moved to wrap him in a hug.

“It’s about damn time.”


End file.
